Embodiments relate to a light emitting device, a method of manufacturing the light emitting device, a light emitting device package, and a lighting system.
Recently, researches on devices using light emitting diodes (LEDs) as a device for emitting a light have been extensively carried out.
LEDs use the characteristics of a compound semiconductor to convert an electrical signal into a light. LEDs have a structure in which a first conductive type semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a second type conductive semiconductor layer are stacked. Here, a power source is applied to the structure to emit light from the active layer. The first conductive type semiconductor layer becomes an N-type semiconductor layer, and a second conductive type semiconductor layer becomes a P-type semiconductor layer. Here, the first and the second conductive semiconductor layer may become conductive type semiconductor layers opposite to each other.
A first electrode layer is disposed on the first conductive type semiconductor layer, and a second electrode layer is disposed on the second conductive type semiconductor layer.
In the light emitting device, a power source is applied to the first and second electrode layers to emit light from the active layer. Thus, researches in which it prevents the light emitted from the active layer from being absorbed within the light emitting device to improve light efficiency of the light emitting device are being widely carried out.